Enam 'S'
by Artemis Templar
Summary: Complete! - Sasuke akan dididik tentang kode etik yang biasa disingkat " Enam 'S' " oleh kakaknya. ItaSasu - PWP - School - AU - Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dis : All belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**I dont make any money from this fiction**_

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul setengah dua siang, bel pulang berbunyi dan sontak membuat gaduh seisi kelas –sekolah- Konoha High School. Bagaimana tidak, besok adalah dimulainya liburan musim panas. dan sudah dipastikan seluruh penghuni sekolah tersebut sudah memiliki acara masing-masing. Setelah sensei memberikan beberapa tugas liburan musim panas dan ditutup oleh kata 'sayonara' dari mulut sang guru, murid-murid pun berhamburan keluar.

Tidak begitu dengan remaja manis berambut _spiky _berwarna raven yang masih duduk dipinggir jendela sambil memandang keluar jendela, sejak pagi tadi, ia menekuk muka dan mengerutkan bibirnya, lebih tepatnya tak ingin melihat wajah sensei yang khusus hari ini menjadi guru pengganti dari Kakashi-sensei. Beliau ada pertemuan penting para guru, jadi terpaksa meminta bantuan pada adik kelasnya yang masih kuliah untuk menggantikannya mengajar di Konoha High School. Begitulah.

"Ketua kelas .. "

Yang dipanggil hanya melirik ke arah datangnya suara dan sedikit terkejut karena pemilik suara itu sudah ada di sampingnya. Ia hampir menendang mejanya saking kagetnya, namun kembali menarik nafas panjang dan menaruh tangannya di dagu memandang malas sang sensei.

"Apa?"

Sensei pengganti tersebut hanya bisa mendengus berat melihat tingkah muridnya satu ini – adiknya - , walaupun ia sendiri mengerti mengapa adiknya bersikap seperti ini. Ia tahu adiknya yang manis ini sangat pemalu, dan sekarang ia harus berurusan dengan tampilnya sang kakak sebagai guru di sekolahnya, walaupun hanya sebagai guru pengganti satu hari.

"Sasuke, begitu bencinyakah kau dengan keberadaanku disini?" Tanya sensei tampan berambut panjang tersebut.

"Hn!"

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tanggapan dingin Sasuke –yang seperti biasanya- dan mengetukkan dua jarinya di kening Sasuke, lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan berbisik ditelinga Sasuke.

"Anak nakal, ku tunggu kau di ruangan Kakashi, aku akan memberikan konseling untukmu .."

Sasuke terperanjat dan spontan menoleh ke arah Itachi dengan wajah sedikit merona, dan yang di dapatkannya hanyalah seringai tipis di pinggir bibir kakaknya. Wajah teduh dan senyum hangatnya memang masih terkunci disana, tapi Sasuke bisa merasakan aura lain dibaliknya. Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Itachi sudah menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Sasuke dan mengecup jari telunjuknya sendiri dibibir Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam dengan 'ciuman tak sampai' tersebut.

"Di ruangan Kakashi, Otouto – kita bicara banyak"

Setelah itu, sang kakak kembali menegakkan badannya dan berbalik dari Sasuke lalu keluar menuju ruang guru, Sasuke kembali menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi dan terduduk dengan tegang. Jantungnya masih jungkir balik dengan perlakuan kakaknya barusan, dan tentu saja mukanya merona hebat. Ia berusaha menarik nafas panjang dan rileks namun gagal total. Bersyukur kelas sudah kosong dan hanya beberapa guru yang masih berlalu lalang di luar kelas.

Hingga akhirnya, ia dikejutkan oleh suara ponsel. Pesan teks.

_'__Lima menit,Otouto – aku sudah di ruangan Kakashi'_

Sasuke merinding, ia tahu persis apa yang direncanakan kakaknya, dan ia sedikit merasakan firasat yang menggelitik. Setelah berusaha menenangkan diri dan menarik nafas panjang, si bungsu pun mengangkat tasnya dan keluar kelas menuju ruangan wali kelasnya yang sedang absen itu.

'apa yang sedang direncanakan kakak yang menyebalkan itu?' Bathinnya.

Itachi memang selalu senang menggoda adik manisnya ini, sejak kecil hingga sekarang, entah apa yang dicari dari Sasuke, tapi sudah menjadi kebiasaan Itachi untuk membuat adiknya kesal. Terlalu manis—mungkin. Dan ajaibnya, Sasuke selalu terjebak dalam permainan dan keusilan kakaknya yang hanya berjarak usia tujuh tahun darinya ini. Itachi selalu menang dan Sasuke selalu kalah.

Sasuke kesal. Begitupun ia mencintai kakaknya. Sangat. Tentu saja bukan konteks cinta adik pada kakaknya, tapi cinta sebagai—kekasih. Terlarang, itu jelas. Mereka sama-sama lelaki dan mereka adalah saudara kandung. Sedarah. Incest, Homoseksual, Abnormal, Gangguan Psikologi Seksual, apapun lah itu, mereka tak peduli. Perasaan mereka sudah terlanjur tersesat ke surga yang terlarang. Tak bisa kembali.

.

.

.

Berdiri di depan pintu ruangan wali kelasnya yang masih tertutup itu, Sasuke terdiam, masih ragu untuk mengetuk. Kakaknya pasti akan langsung menerkamnya, Sasuke tak habis pikir apakah kakaknya ini kehilangan seluruh kejeniusannya hingga tak menyadari keberadaan mereka di tempat yang sama sekali tidak pantas.

Lebih tepatnya tempat yang berbahaya. Benar kan?

Dan sebagai penyempurna keraguan Sasuke, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan suara kenop pintu yang di putar dan tentu saja beberapa detik kemudian, pintu kayu berukir lambang Konoha tersebut terbuka. Sosok tinggi tegap menyambutnya dengan senyuman khasnya. Hanya sebuah kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya saja yang membuat sosok yang dikagumi Sasuke sejak kecil ini sedikit berbeda. Lebih tampan dan berwibawa. Ups!

"Itachi.." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya memandang lelaki didepannya yang sekarang berstatus kakak, kekasih sekaligus gurunya.

Sempurna.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar Sasuke menyebut namanya—tanpa disuruh. Ini momen langka dan tentu saja si rambut panjang ini mulai memikirkan cara untuk menggoda kucing hitam mungil miliknya ini. Miliknya? Tentu saja, Sasuke hanya miliknya. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang menyentuhkan ujung jarinya ke ujung rambut Sasuke sekalipun. Posesif sekali, itulah Itachi.

"Masuk, Uchiha-kun, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.." Jawab Itachi sambil membalikkan badan.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar cara kakaknya memanggil namanya. Uchiha-kun? Formal sekali dan menyebalkan, seolah ia bukan siapa-siapa. Dan Sasuke cemburu dengan panggilan itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya cemburu, yang jelas ia tak suka dan kakaknya tak pernah memanggilnya dengan cara itu. Dengan menahan kesal, Sasuke masuk dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

Setelah Itachi mempersilakannya duduk, Sasuke pun memandangnya tajam. Hening sejenak sebelum Sasuke memecah kesunyian tersebut.

"Sudah puas, Itachi? Dari pagi hari, seluruh gadis disekolah ini berteriak memanggil namamu, beberapa ada yang mimisan hingga jatuh pingsan melihatmu. Kau senang?" Tanya Sasuke sinis sambil mengangkat pinggir bibirnya.

Itachi menahan tawanya dengan susah payah melihat tingkah polos adik satu-satunya ini. Manis sekali pikirnya. Ternyata ini cara sang adik untuk menunjukkan kecemburuannya. Ia tak menyadari kepopulerannya sendiri di sekolah sebagai Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan,cool, dan cerdas. Malah baru delapan jam sang kakak berada disekolah dan sang adik sudah dapat menganalisa sihir berbahaya yang dimiliki sang kakak. Lucu sekali—menurut Itachi.

"Itukah yang membuatmu menghindari dan menolakku seharian ini, Uchiha-kun? Cemburu?" Itachi balik bertanya.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya menanggapi pertanyaanItachi.

"Ada apa dengan caramu memanggilku? Peraturan? Atau amnesia?"

Diam sejenak. Itachi masih menunggu suara manis sang adik meluncur dari bibir mungil yang hampir setiap hari dilahapnya itu.

"Aku yakin, setelah sampai dirumah, para gadis berisik itu langsung bermasturbasi setelah puas melihatmu sepanjang hari ini, Itachi – kau menyebalkan.."

Sasuke menutup kata-katanya dan menyilangkan kakinya sambil melipat tangan didadanya, memandang tajam Itachi. Ia ingin tahu seperti apa reaksi Itachi.

"Jaga bicaramu, Uchiha-kun!" Sentak Itachi. Pelan namun ketegasan yang padat tertanam disitu.

Itachi memijat keningnya sejenak dan menarik nafas panjang. Kembali membuka matanya, ia pun balas memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan teduh khas miliknya. Tanpa melepas pandangan dari Sasuke, Itachi mengambil sebuah buku konseling dimana disitu tertera nama Uchiha Sasuke dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke kelas sebelas ruang dua kosong sembilan, wali kelas Hatake Kakashi, sang ketua kelas yang populer karena ketampanan dan kecerdasannya. Unggul dalam matematika dan ilmu eksak lainnya, tak ada kelemahan dalam mata pelajaran akademik. Nilai sempurna, absen negatif.."

Itachi tersenyum setelah menguraikan diagnosa konseling sang adik. Sasuke hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi. Ia semakin kesal dengan ulah kakaknya yang seperti sedang mempermainkannya. Itachi memang lihai bermain kata-kata dan sulit di prediksi apa yang direncanakannya. ketika huruf 'A' terlontar dari mulutnya sebagai pembuka, maka huruf selanjutnya yang akan dilontarkan itu huruf apa, tak kan ada yang bisa memperkirakan. Itachi tak pernah lurus, tapi hebatnya ia tak pernah keluar jalur.

Secerdas-cerdasnya si Uchiha bungsu, tetap ditakdirkan untuk selalu berada di belakang sang kakak. Tak pernah menang, tak pernah bisa mengejar apalagi mendahuluinya. Terlebih dengan perasaan berbeda yang mulai tumbuh terhadap kakaknya ketika Sasuke memasuki masa puber , sukses membuatnya semakin tertinggal dan memutuskan untuk pasrah diseret kemanapun oleh Itachi. Sayapnya patah, dan ia ingin selalu dibawa oleh Itachi.

Berlebihan.

Tapi,begitulah adanya.

"Satu yang minus darimu, Uchiha Sasuke. Tata Krama dan Kode Etik. Kau dibawah nol. Bicaramu terlalu tajam, kau terlalu pendiam, sosialisasimu kurang, raut mukamu dingin, pandangan matamu menusuk dan senyum nyaris menjadi kemustahilan dalam dirimu.."

Itachi beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri dibelakang Sasuke lalu berbisik ditelinganya.

"Enam 'S' – kau tahu istilah itu?" Tanya Itachi menyelesaikan sementara pembicaraan monolognya.

Sasuke tersentak dan menelan ludahnya merasakan nafas hangat Itachi di telinga dan tengkuknya. Jantungnya berdebar hebat seolah akan lompat dari tempatnya dan meledak saat itu juga. Ia tak berani menoleh ke arah Itachi, hanya sedikit menunduk dan berusaha menjawab pertanyaan 'sensei' nya itu.

"Senyum, Salam, Sapa, Sopan, Santun, Sabar" Jawabnya singkat.

Selang beberapa detik, tiba-tiba didepan matanya terpampang dua kartu merah bertuliskan "Salam" dan "Sapa" yang dipegang oleh tangan kanan Itachi. Selanjutnya kartu kuning bertuliskan "Sopan" dan "Sabar" diatas meja yang di taruh oleh tangan kiri Itachi lalu sang kakak kembali ke kursinya namun tidak duduk hanya memasukkan dua kartu merah tersebut ke kantung jas nya dan sebagai gantinya ia mengeluarkan dua kartu berwarna hijau bertuliskan "Senyum" dan "Santun" .

Sasuke benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang direncanakan kakaknya. Tapi ia merasakan firasat yang 'buruk'. Permainan apa lagi yang ingin dimainkan oleh Itachi? Mengapa kepalanya tak pernah kehabisan ide untuk menjahilinya?

"Jangan sampai kartu yang berwarna kuning ini ku ganti dengan yang warna merah, Uchiha-kun.." Ujar Itachi memperingatkan meskipun ia tahu adiknya masih sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Untuk sementara biarkan kartu yang berwarna kuning berada diatas meja dan kartu yang berwarna hijau silakan kau bawa dulu, dan kartu merah tentu saja ada ditanganku.." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke tak sabar, ia penasaran dan ia nyaris meledak.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Permainan apa ini?"

Itachi tertawa kecil dan menunjuk ke meja konseling di pojok ruangan. Sasuke menurutinya dan beranjak dari kursinya. Itachi berjalan dibelakangnya dan seringai tipis merekah dibibirnya. Ini akan menyenangkan—pikirnya. Setelah Sasuke duduk diatas meja tersebut Itachi berdiri dihadapannya dengan tangan menggenggam kartu berwarna merah.

"Kartu merah ini berarti 'gagal' dan artinya tentu saja 'hukuman', kau datang ke ruanganku tak mengucapkan 'salam', malah aku yang membukakan pintu mengikuti instingku sebagai seorang guru yang menunggu kedatangan muridnya, ironisnya yang kudapat bukannya 'sapaan' hormat malah protes dari muridku yang manis. Dua hal itu tentu saja tak dapat diulang atau diralat karena sudah berlalu, oleh sebab itulah aku harus menghukummu agar selanjutnya kau tak melupakan dua hal tersebut yang merupakan kunci dari tata krama.." Jelasnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan dengan seksama penjelasan Itachi, dan berusaha menyusun logika dan kemampuan prediksinya tentang maksud dari Itachi selanjutnya. Ia tak ingin terjebak walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah terjebak dengan kesalahan yang dibeberkan kakak barusan. Ia tahu ia tak kan bisa lari. Kakaknya tak kan melepaskannya begitu saja. Tapi, setidaknya ia ingin tahu permainan baru kakaknya ini, apakah menyenangkan? Entah mengapa, jauh dilubuk hatinya, Sasuke selalu senang 'bermain' dengan Itachi, sejak kecil. Permainan kanak-kanak hingga permainan yang 'terlarang' yang diajarkan kakaknya saat Sasuke menginjak bangku SMU.

"Kartu kuning berarti 'kesempatan' dengan kata lain kau masih bisa 'belajar' atau 'memperbaiki'. Ini bukan hanya kewajibanmu, tapi ini juga tugasku. Dan kartu hijau yang kau pegang adalah 'Pilihan' – kau akan mengerti nanti. Aku akan menerapkan semua dalam 'hukuman' yang akan kuberikan padamu dan semua kartu ini akan berguna dan kuharap bisa kuganti menjadi kartu berwarna hijau seperti yang kau pegang.." Lanjut Itachi panjang lebar.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku dan kebingungan, Itachi menutup gordyn dan merubah papan tulisan dipintu menjadi "Sedang Konseling" lalu menutupnya kembali dan menguncinya. Ia membuka jasnya, menggantungnya di kursi dan menaruh kacamatanya diatas kartu kuning di meja tamunya. Lalu kembali menghampiri Sasuke. Berdiri di hadapan Sasuke yang duduk diatas meja.

TBC yah ( _ )

R&amp;R


	2. Sopan dan Sabar

Chapter 2.

_**Dis : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**I dont make any money from this fiction**_

_Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku dan kebingungan, Itachi menutup gordyn dan merubah papan tulisan dipintu menjadi "Sedang Konseling" lalu menutupnya kembali dan menguncinya. Ia membuka jasnya, menggantungnya di kursi dan menaruh kacamatanya diatas kartu kuning di meja tamunya. Lalu kembali menghampiri Sasuke. Berdiri di hadapan Sasuke yang duduk diatas meja._

"Pertama, Uchiha-kun.. Aku memang kakakmu, seisi sekolah tahu pasti tentang hal itu, tapi disekolah, khususnya hari ini, aku adalah gurumu, dan tentu saja kau muridku.."

Raih dagu Sasuke dengan dua jarinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis Sasuke, Itachi sejenak menikmati aroma hembusan nafas sang adik yang semanis permen. Perlahan meraba bibir bawah Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya dan mengecupnya ringan dengan sedikit jilatan usil sebagai akhir dari ciuman kilat itu.

"Mulutmu ini nakal. Uchiha-kun.. untuk pelajaran pertama sekaligus hukumanmu dalam mengabaikan 'kesopanan', aku ingin kau terbiasa memanggil gurumu dengan sebutan 'Sensei'. Panggil aku 'Sensei' – SEKARANG!" Bentakan halus dan tertahan namun tetap mengunci sebuah ketegasan, meluncur dari mulut Itachi untuk memerintahkan 'murid' nya yang satu ini.

Muka Sasuke merah padam, jadi ini maksud dari semua rencana kakaknya, jadi inilah permainan yang diinginkan kakaknya, Itachi ingin memanfaatkan otoritasnya sebagai seorang guru dan sengaja melakukannya di sekolah agar ia bisa berbuat apapun yang ia inginkan pada Sasuke. Singkatnya, Itachi ingin menguasai Sasuke.

"ukh—me-mengapa aku harus- "

Belum sempat Sasuke membantah perintah kakaknya, sebuah tamparan halus mendarat di bagian pahanya. Sasuke sedikit meringis karena kaget bukan sakit, toh Itachi melakukan itu bukan untuk menyakiti makhluk manis dihadapannya, hanya ingin memperingati dan mengajarinya sedikit lebih disiplin. Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi di pahanya.

"Hentikan, Itachi.."

Itachi menarik nafas panjang dan menggeleng pelan sambil terus menatap diam tak ingin memaksa—secara verbal kepada adik bungsunya ini. Kali ini tangan Itachi mulai memijat gemas bagian paha yang barusan ditamparnya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan kakaknya yang menunjukkan keerotisan jelas. Ia tak ingin kalah dari kakaknya saat ini, bagaimanapun ini disekolah dan diluar sana masih banyak guru-guru yang berlalu lalang, Konoha High School akan benar-benar mati sekitar jam enam sore, jadi walaupun sekarang adalah jam pulang sekolah, guru-guru dan petugas akademik lainnya masih berada disekolah, Sasuke tak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika-sudahlah.

Sedikit melegakan Sasuke karena Itachi menghentikan serangan awalnya, ia punmenatap tajam kakaknya berusaha membuat kakaknya mengerti bahwa disini bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk melakukan hal seperti ini. Terlalu berbahaya. Namun sebelum bahasa tubuh Sasuke sampai pada penglihatan dan logika Itachi, tiba-tiba dirasakannya tangan kekar Itachi menjambak rambut belakangnya dan menariknya hingga spontan Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya. Sasuke hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Begitu sulitnyakah tugasku untuk mendisiplinkan satu orang murid saja?" Bisik Itachi lembut di telinga Sasuke dan menggigit pelan daun telinganya.

Seketika tubuh Sasuke terasa panas. kakaknya tahu persis titik kelemahannya. Jantungnya berdebar hebat dan nafasnya mulai tertahan. Seperti dugaannya, detik berikutnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal sedang memagut leher sampingnya.

"I—tachi.."

Ternyata ini pun merupakan ujian kesabaran untuk Itachi dalam mengajar, adiknya benar-benar keras kepala, ia berusaha menahan hasratnya yang sudah membumbung ingin menghukum adiknya dengan 'keras'. Itachi tak boleh melakukan itu,ia tak boleh melukai adiknya atau dia akan mati dengan tidak tenang. Lagipula metode hukumannya bukan kekerasan fisik dan konseling yang akan diberikan pada adiknya ini bertema tata krama dan kode etik. Jadi Itachi harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiran seperti itu. Walaupun ia menginginkannya.

Mungkin lain kali saja.

Tangan kanan Itachi menangkup dagu Sasuke dan menolehkan wajah Sasuke ke arahnya. Lihatlah betapa manis wajah adiknya yang berada dalam dilemma. Itachi mulai bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke bimbang, ia tahu Sasuke sudah mengerti permainannya, tapi Sasuke masih terlalu takut dalam hal 'tempat' mereka berada. Sasuke adalah murid yang baik.

"Kau takut, Uchiha-kun?"

Setelah bertanya seperti itu, Itachi langsung melahap bibir mungil Sasuke. Mengulumnya ganas hingga Sasuke memukul kecil dadanya meminta ruang untuk bernafas. Namun, Itachi tak memberikannya, malah menaruh tangannya di tengkuk Sasuke dan menariknya agar ciuman semakin dalam.

Suara erangan pelan yang merdu mulai terdengar ditelinga Itachi. Sasuke mulai terengah dan mau tak mau ia harus 'melawan' peperangan yang dilakukan Itachi, lidah lihai Itachi yang mengeksplor rongga mulutnya memaksa Sasuke untuk 'bertahan' atau ia akan tersedak. Namun tentu saja perlawanan dan pertahanan Sasuke hanya membuat Itachi semakin senang seolah undangannya itu diterima dengan baik

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Itachi memisahkan peraduan mereka, terlihat benang saliva yang tersambung akibat ciuman dalam tadi mulai terputus dan meninggalkan jejak licin dipinggir bibir Sasuke, Itachi menyekanya dengan lembut sambil menikmati wajah adiknya yang sedikit 'kelelahan'. Bibirnya terlihat bergetar dan Itachi membelainya lembut dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Panggil aku 'sensei', Uchiha-kun.. dan patuhi aku.." Bisik Itachi panas.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Se—sensei.."

Tangan Itachi turun ke dada Sasuke dan jari telunjuknya mencari butiran kecil disana, walaupun masih tertutup baju. Tapi Itachi dapat dengan mudah menemukannya. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia langsung mencubit gemas mutiara kecil di dada Sasuke.

"Sekali lagi!" Perintah Itachi.

Sasuke tersentak dan langsung menegakkan badannya merasakan sensasi sakit yang erotis dibagian tengah tubuhnya itu. Dengan susah payah, Sasuke menahan suaranya agar tak keluar terlalu keras. Ruang guru tidak kedap suara seperti studio, kan? Dan untuk volume suara tertentu pasti akan terdengar hingga keluar.

"Itachi—senseiii.."

Itachi tersenyum, ia senang karena berhasil mendidik muridnya. Sebagai hadiah, Itachi meremas ringan celana Sasuke tepat dibagian pribadinya, lalu melepasnya. Hadiah yang kejam, sentuhan yang paling diinginkan setiap laki-laki pada kekasihnya, baik perempuan atau laki-laki, hanya dilakukan sekilas saja oleh Itachi pada Sasuke. Membuat gairah Sasuke semakin terbakar.

"Anak pintar, untuk hukuman kesalahan pertama, kau lulus, begitupun kau tak lulus sepenuhnya karena untuk membuat warna kartu 'Sopan' mu menjadi hijau butuh waktu hingga pelajaran ini selesai.."

Itachi merengkuh pinggang Sasuke dan memposisikan dirinya diatara kedua kaki Sasuke yang masih duduk dengan 'tidak tenang' di meja konseling. Sedikit memajukan badan Sasuke agar menempel padanya, Itachi mulai membuka dasi Sasuke sambil menjilat dagu dan tulang rahang sang adik. Ia tahu adiknya mulai tersiksa namun justru ini lah rencananya, ingin mendidik kesabaran Sasuke. Adiknya sangat tidak sabaran, baik dirumah maupun disekolah, dan Itachi memanfaatkan momen disekolah ini untuk melatih Sasuke, walaupun terkadang Itachi senang dengan ketidaksabaran Sasuke.

Khususnya saat bercinta.

"Sensei..nghh.."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan tanpa sadar mencondongkan badannya ke arah Itachi, menginginkan kontak fisik yang lebih intim, singkatnya ia ingin disentuh kakaknya lebih dari ini, kedua kakinya menjepit pinggul Itachi. Sasuke benar-benar tidak tenang.

"Sensei, ini pelecehan.."

Oh, Sasuke sudah berani bermain kata-kata dan itu membuat Itachi gemas, ia senang adiknya menyambut permainan ini, ia bersyukur Kakashi memintanya mewakili ketidak hadirannya di sekolah hingga ia mendapatkan kesempatan yang manis seperti ini. Bisa melucuti seragam sekolah Sasuke adalah momen langka. Mendengar desahan Sasuke yang tertahan adalah kenikmatan tersendiri. Melihat Sasuke sedikit tersiksa karena rasa frustrasi yang hebat dari birahi yang membumbung adalah tontonan paling menarik.

Luar biasa. Itachi tak ingin hari ini berakhir.

"Karena kau begitu nakal. Aku tak melecehkanmu, Uchiha-kun, aku sedang mendidikmu.." Jawab Itachi.

Sasuke meremas bahu Itachi dan menyembunyikan mukanya di perpotongan leher sang sensei. Menghirup aroma maskulin dari parfum Itachi, Sasuke tenggelam dalam kehangatan aura kakaknya. Ia mencintai Itachi, ia ingin terus tersesat didalam cinta kakaknya. Dunia tanpa Itachi baginya adalah kematian.

"Sensei.. Ah!"

Setelah susah payah membuka matanya, Sasuke akhirnya menyadari bahwa kemejanya sudah setengah terbuka dan ciuman kakaknya sudah sampai didadanya. Tubuhnya melemas, ia ingin membaringkan tubuhnya dimeja tempatnya duduk, namun tangan kiri Itachi yang masih meengkuh pinggangnya seolah tak mengizinkannya berbuat itu.

Celananya mengetat, ia merasa kejantanannya mulai menuntut ingin dibebaskan, setidaknya disentuh. Namun, lagi-lagi karena tubuh Itachi yang terlalu menempel membuatnya tak bisa menyentuh apalagi membebaskan kehidupan kecil dibalik celananya itu keluar dari sangkarnya.

"Sabar, Uchiha-kun… kau ingat kan kartu kuningmu? Atau kau ingin menjadikan kartu itu berubah menjadi kartu merah, hm?"

Bahu Sasuke yang sudah sedikit terekspos di gigitnya gemas. Kulit adiknya memang lembut dan empuk, Itachi ingin memakannya. Seperti marshmallow, feromon Sasuke yang menguar disekitar situ membuat Itachi mabuk dan tak bisa menahan air liurnya menetes. Sambil memijat tengkuk Sasuke, Itachi mulai menghisap daging lezat itu, hingga meninggalkan bekas merah, tak puas dibahu Sasuke, Itachi mengulang kegiatannya di perpotongan leher sang adik dan diakhiri dengan pagutan ditelinganya.

Itachi menjeda serangannya dan memandang Sasuke, matanya terpejam dengan keringat yang mulai berkumpul di keningnya, mulutnya terbuka dan nafasnya terengah. Manis sekali, Itachi mengecup kening Sasuke dengan sayang. Lanjut ke kedua mata dan hidungnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Otouto.."

Kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang selalu membuat Sasuke bahagia, yang selalu dilantunkan kakaknya setiap saat. Ya, Itachi selalu membisikkan kata-kata itu disetiap ada kesempatan, ia tak pernah lupa menyisipkan namanya, atau panggilan sayangnya untuk Sasuke. Kakak yang paling disayanginya. Paling dicintainya. Kakaknya yang lembut dan hangat. Pribadinya anggun dan dewasa, Sasuke selalu bersandar pada Itachi.

Sasuke merangkul Itachi seolah memohon agar dimanjakan, baiklah, Sasuke sudah mengabaikan keadaan sekitar, ia tak peduli walaupun berada disekolah. Ia ingin dipeluk oleh kakaknya. Ia melihat wajah kakaknya yang begitu tenang memandangnya, penuh misteri. Sasuke selalu ingin masuk kedalam mata itu, ingin bisa melihat apa yang dilihat kakaknya.

Bermaksud ingin mencium Itachi, niat Sasuke tergagalkan karena tiba-tiba Itachi menutup mulut Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya lalu menggeleng pelan sambil tetap tersenyum. Tak menyerah sampai disitu, Sasuke tak kehabisan akal, tangannya meluncur ke ikat pinggang kakaknya dan bermaksud membukanya. Namun lagi-lagi digagalkannya dengan sentilan lembut dikening Sasuke.

"Uchiha-kun, kau tak lupa kan bahwa aku ini gurumu? Kau harus mematuhiku, dan kau dilarang berbuat sesukamu disini.."

Sasuke terdiam dan hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap memelas sang kakak. "Pelajaran kedua, Uchiha-kun. 'Sabar' – aku akan mengajarimu untuk bersabar.." Lanjut Itachi.

Belum selesai Sasuke bernegosiasi dengan hasratnya yang memojokannya, Itachi mendorong dadanya dengan sedikit kasar hingga Sasuke terhempas diatas meja tersebut. Ketika membuka mata, Itachi sudah tepat berada diatasnya. Kali ini perut Itachi menekan bagian pribadinya dan Sasuke tersentak dengan sentuhan mendadak itu. Secara insting, Sasuke melebarkan kakinya untuk memperluas area ekplorasi untuk Itachi.

"Sensei.. nhh.."

Sasuke memalingkan mukanya saat Itachi mengunci kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya, sementara tangan satunya sibuk membuka sabuk celana Sasuke dengan sedikit terburu, lidahnya asyik menggelitik leher hingga ke dada Sasuke dan berhenti di tonjolan mungil sang adik yang sudah mengeras. Terlihat oleh Itachi, Sasuke yang merinding dan dadanya yang naik turun berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Ah-hnghh.."

Rasa geli menyeruak hebat di dada Sasuke, Itachi terlalu hebat, lidahnya begitu lihai dan cekatan. Dengan lapar, Itachi menghisap puting susu Sasuke yang mulai memerah akibat pagutan-pagutan ringan yang dilakukannya sebelumnya. Disela hisapan laparnya, Itachi menjedanya dengan jilatan ringan dan gigitan gemas diujung puting susu Sasuke. Sementara tangannya yang sudah berhasil menunaikan tugasnya membuka celana Sasuke –sebagian- kembali naik keatas perut kenyal adiknya. Mencubit gemas disitu sambil terus meraba hingga ke pinggangnya.

Sasuke sedikit menggelinjang dan berusaha menggesekkan organ kelaki-lakiannya ke perut Itachi yang sedang menempel padanya. Ia merintih dan mengerang dengan nada yang manja dan penuh arti dari 'permohonan' , begitupun Itachi tak menurutinya, ia pun harus menahan diri karena ia sudah bertekad akan mendidik adiknya. Didikan terlarang yang amat manis.

"Nakal sekali.."

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk membuat banyak tanda kepemilikan didada Sasuke dan melihat tonjolan kecil disana menegang hebat, Itachi menyudahinya dan menggantin cengkeraman tangannya di tangan Sasuke dengan mengikat tangan adiknya dengan dasi seragam sekolahnya. Itachi benar-benar harus mengendalikan kucing kecil yang nakal dan liat didepannya ini. Ia harus mendidiknya menjadi anak yang penurut tanpa harus menyakitinya, ia harus membuat makhluk manis ini 'Membutuhkan' tata krama dibandingkan 'Diharuskan' bertata krama.

"Ja—ngan… Sense..iii… AH!"

Belum sempat Sasuke protes lebih banyak, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan Itachi kembali meremas kejantanannya dengan sedikit kasar. Sasuke tersentak dan spontan memundurkan tubuhnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, gesekan lembut dengan tempo yang pelan dan menyiksa mulai terasa di sana. Ia ingin segera membebaskan organ surgawinya tersebut dari sangkarnya. Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya mengikuti gerakan tangan Itachi. Ia ingin lebih. Ia butuh.

Itachi menyeringai senang dengan reaksi Sasuke, ia semakin ingin menjahili adiknya dengan 'hukuman' manisnya. Sasuke begitu lugu menunjukkan apa yang diinginkannya. Bahasa tubuhnya memang sangat jujur, walaupun verbalnya sangat minus. Karena itulah, ia memberikan kartu berwarna hijau pada Sasuke. Itachi sudah merencanakan ini dengan sempurna sejak awal. Dan ia yakin bahwa ia akan berhasil.

Mendengar rintihan Sasuke yang semakin intens walau dengan suara tertahan dan nafasnya yang semakin terengah, Itachi menghentikan serangannya. Mengangkat tangannya dari celana Sasuke dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam kantung. Yang dilihatnya adalah ekspresi Sasuke yang kaget dan kebingungan, sekaligus hampir menangis karena ia kehilangan kenikmatan surgawi yang barusan membuainya.

"Jangan tergesa, Uchiha-kun… sepertinya kau sudah mulai terbiasa dan belajar untuk lebih sopan dalam memanggil sensei-mu. Berarti pelajaran kedua dari kartu kuningmu benar-benar harus dimulai.."

Itachi mengecup kilat bibir Sasuke, lalu kembali ke tubuh bagian bawah adiknya, menjilat dan menggoda pusar Sasuke sambil menurunkan celana panjang seragamnya perlahan. Udara dingin menerpa paha Sasuke saat celananya sudah turun ke betisnya dan menyangkut di sepatunya. Sasuke meringis dan merinding merasakan sensasi tersebut. Ujung jari Itachi meraba paha Sasuke menciptakan rasa geli yang menggoda disana.

"Hentikan, sensei … aku .. malu.. ukh.."

Mulut Itachi masih sibuk menggoda pinggang Sasuke, memagutnya, menghisapnya dan menggigitnya. Bisa dibayangkan seperti apa rasa geli yang menyiksa yang harus dihadapi Sasuke. Kaki Itachi membuka sepatu Sasuke dan mendorong turun celana seragam adiknya yang masih tersangkut di ujung kakinya.

"Uchiha-kun – lihatlah dirimu sekarang.. seorang ketua kelas, murid teladan dan idola tampan para gadis di sekolah, kini sedang menjual dirinya pada seorang guru pengganti. Setengah telanjang, tangan terikat, wajah memelas dan tubuh yang gemetar.." Goda Itachi.

Sasuke memalingkan mukanya. Dan disambut oleh cengkeraman kasar tangan Itachi di dagunya, kembali menolehkan wajah Sasuke ke wajahnya lalu menyeringai senang. Adiknya ini manis sekali. Itachi tak pernah bosan. Itachi sangat mencintai sosok rapuh dibawahnya ini. Ingin selalu menjaga dan melindunginya. Tak mengizinkan seekor semutpun merasakan manis dari tubuh Sasuke. Tak membiarkan tubuh adik kesayangannya ini ternoda oleh apapun. Hanya dia yang boleh menodai Sasuke, menodai dengan dosa yang semanis madu.

Itachi menyelipkan pahanya ke selangkangan Sasuke dan kembali menggesekkan erotis dikejantanannya yang masih terhalang celana dalam. Sasuke kembali merintih dan mengerang namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya bisa memandang kakaknya dengan begitu memohon, meminta Itachi mengasihaninya.

"Bagaimana kira-kira jadinya bila diruangan ini ada kamera pengintai dan mereka yang ada di sekolah ini melihat perbuatanmu, anak nakal? Kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Ironis sekali kan?"

Itachi mati-matian menahan birahi yang sudah sejak tadi membakarnya. Ia tersiksa dengan hasrat yang membelenggunya, adiknya ini benar-benar seperti bom waktu baginya. Ia ingin segera memasukkan miliknya yang sudah berkedut nikmat dan membengkak didalam celananya ini ke lubang sempit milik Sasuke.

Tapi, tak boleh. Belum.

"Ja-jangan.. aku tak mau.. ah.. dikeluarkan.. ngh.. dari sekolah.. ugh.. " Desah Sasuke karena tak sanggup menahan kenikmatan setiap kali Itachi menekan pahanya dengan sedikit kasar di kejantanannya.

Tersenyum puas, Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjongkok di depan milik Sasuke yang menegang hebat. Menggenggam kedua kaki Sasuke yang tergantung dipinggir meja, Itachi mulai mengecup lutut Sasuke dan naik ke paha Sasuke, meniupnya lembut dan menghembuskan nafas panasnya disana. Sesekali menjilatnya. Merasakan gula kapas di depan bibirnya, putih, lembut, mulus, dan manis, persis kapas. Hanya sedikit lebih kenyal seperti marshmallow.

"Sensei.. hhaahh.. ..aangh…"

Ciuman di paha dalam Sasuke kian naik, Itachi pun menaikkan satu kaki Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya, menggigitnya gemas bergantian, kiri dan kanan. Sasuke mulai kehilangan kendalinya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya menahan rasa frustrasi yang hebat. Terlalu nikmat, tapi kurang. Ia ingin lebih. Ada bagian lain yang ingin lebih disentuh oleh kakaknya. Mulut kakaknya. Sasuke menggelinjang dan mengepalkan tangannya yang terikat kuat-kuat.

"Hentikan.. ahnn.. uhnghh… aahh.."

Sasuke tak tahan, ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya memutar berusaha mengarahkan bagian yang paling ingin disentuh kakaknya ini ke mulut sang pendominasi. Ia ingin kakaknya segera memakannya. Terlebih saat bibir Itachi sampai di belahan selangkangannya dan menjilatnya disana, Sasuke benar-benar sekarat karena kebutuhan yang tak tersalurkan. Belum puas sampai disitu, Itachi membelai bagian simfisis dan menarik halus beberapa helai rambut hitam yang menyembul dari balik celana dalam Sasuke.

"Sensei.. aah.. uhhh… Sensei.. hentikan.. aahh.. Jangan.."

Mata Sasuke terbuka lebar saat didengarnya pintu diketuk dengan sedikit keras dan terburu, Itachi menghentikan permainannya dan tersenyum kea rah Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keadaan terikat dan hampir telanjang bulat.

"Sabar, Sasuke.."

Itachi berjalan ke meja kerjanya dan mengambil jasnya lalu memakai kacamatanya kembali, merapikan kerahnya dan menarik nafas panjang menenangkan diri. Kembali membalikkan badannya Itachi pun berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Sasuke luar biasa panik dan bingung. Kakaknya sudah gila, yang benar saja Itachi meninggalkannya dalam keadaan 'terhina' dan 'tersiksa' seperti ini? Bagaimana jika orang lain melihatnya? Bagaimana jika si pengetuk pintu itu tiba-tiba menyerobot masuk dan memergoki mereka sedang melakukan hal yang terlarang seperti ini.

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**TBC lagi deh takut pusing bacanya kalo kepanjangan. (^o^)**_

_**R&amp;R**_


	3. Santun dan Senyum

_**Maaf lama update.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Tak lama, terdengar suara Itachi menyapa tamunya, memang kakaknya tak beranjak dari depan pintu seolah melarang tamu tersebut untuk masuk. Namun, suara Itachi masih terdengar tenang, bahkan senyum ramah dan sopan masih menghiasi wajahnya. Sasuke benci senyum itu. Apalagi jika ditujukan kepada orang lain selain dirinya.

"Uchiha-sensei, maaf mengganggu, tapi barusan Kakashi-sensei mampir ke sekolah untuk menitipkan ini pada anda.."

Itachi tersenyum dan menerima bungkusan kecil dari tangan guru wanita yang ada didepannya.

"Terima kasih, lalu dimana Kakashi-sensei sekarang?" Tanya Itachi.

Guru tersebut mengangkat bahunya dan menggeleng.

"Entahlah, ia langsung pergi lagi katanya ia harus berkunjung ke sekolah di desa sebelah. Perintah dari persatuan guru mungkin.."

Setelah mengangguk mengerti, Itachi pun mulai mengobrol ringan dengan guru tersebut.

Di sisi lain, kita lihat keadaan malaikat kecil yang tersesat dan kehilangan sayapnya ini meringkuk di atas meja di sudut ruangan yang hanya terhalang oleh lemari buku yang tingginya hanya satu setengah meter. Ia terlihat begitu tersiksa, tangannya terikat, tak bisa berbuat apapun. Begitupun ia tak bisa merengek atau memanggil sang penyelamatnya yang sedang sibuk melayani tamu menyebalkannya itu. Ia ingin menyentuh dirinya sendiri, ia tak tahan, setidaknya biarkan ia melepas celana dalamnya yang hampir robek itu karena kejantanannya sudah membengkak. Ia ingin disentuh, ia ingin menyentuh.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat menahan rintihan atau erangan yang mungkin saja keluar. Ini adalah saat yang sangat tidak tepat jika suaranya keluar, celana dalamnya mulai membentuk bercak basah, pertanda miliknya sudah mengeluarkan pelumas karena ia sudah siap—tidak tahan untuk 'menerima' serangan yang lebih.

"Memalukan, hentikan.. jangan keluar lagi.." Sasuke membathin sambil melihat gundukan yang berkedut di celananya.

Makhluk manis itu mulai kesal karena kakaknya tak kunjung kembali, ia ingin diperhatikan, ia ingin kakaknya 'mengasuh' nya. Sepertinya Sasuke lupa bahwa kakaknya tak mungkin mengasuhnya karena justru ia sedang di hukum dan di didik. Akhirnya, Sasuke menaruh kedua tangannya yang terikat ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, ia semakin meringkukkan badannya dan menjepit tangannya diantara kedua pahanya, ia butuh. Ia ingin disentuh, dan karena ia tak mendapatkannya maka ia akan menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

"emhh.. hnnnn.. kkhh.." erangnya dengan suara yang tertahan saat ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Miliknya yang masih terbungkus celana dalam digesekkannya dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat diantara selangkangannya dalam keadaan meringkuk. Si Uchiha manja itu sedikit merasa sedikit lega dan mulai menikmati kegiatannya. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Cairan pre-cum nya semakin banyak meleleh keluar.

Hingga..

"Aku tak ingat pernah mengizinkanmu untuk menyentuh dirimu sendiri, Sasuke.. "

Sasuke terkejut dan spontan membalikkan badannya, dan ia melihat kakaknya sedang bersandar di lemari buku, menyaksikan kegiatannya barusan sambil mengulum senyum tipis dan sinis di bibirnya. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya—terpaksa. Dan tubuhnya kembali terkulai lemas, kakinya menjuntai ke bawah dan tangannya kembali diletakannya diatas kepalanya.

"Minta maaf, Uchiha-kun. Katakan 'Maaf sensei, aku lancang' dengan manis padaku.." perintah Itachi sambil mendekati Sasuke lagi.

Kali ini Itachi mengambil kursi tunggal yang terbuat dari kayu dan meletakannya didepan meja—didepan kaki Sasuke yang terkulai lemas. Duduk disana dengan tenang dan mengangkat kaki Sasuke hingga ke perutnya. Sasuke kembali merasa takut dan malu, posisi ini memalukan sekali, terlalu vulgar. Sang pendominasi hanya tersenyum puas melihat penerima-nya tak berdaya dan berjuang melawan rasa malunya setengah mati. Sengaja Itachi memandang lekat paha Sasuke yang tak ternoda itu. Menatap lapar pemandangan Sasuke yang sedang mengangkang lebar karena tangannya terus menahan kaki Sasuke agar tetap terangkat.

"Cukup, Senseeii.. ini keterlaluan.." Rintihnya tertahan. Sasuke hampir menangis dibuatnya.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencium bongkahan pantat Sasuke yang masih tertutup celana dalam dengan lembut, bergantian kanan dan kiri, terlihat oleh Itachi bagian atas celana dalam Sasuke yang sudah terdapat bercak basah. Oh, Itachi ingin segera menurunkan celana dalam Sasuke dan membersihkan 'sesuatu' yang kotor disana. Itachi sendiri sudah merasa sesak dibagian bawahnya, ia juga tersiksa.

"Salah, Uchiha-kun. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk minta maaf.." Jawab Itachi sambil menampar halus kulit putih milik adiknya itu.

Sasuke kaget dengan tamparan kakaknya di pantat kenyalnya dan spontan meminta maaf.

"Maaf, Sensei – aku tak kan mengulanginya lagi.."

Merasa senang dan puas, Itachi kembali mencium bongkahan pantat Sasuke dan menjilatnya dengan lapar, mengecupnya dengan ganas sengaja menciptakan suara-suara kecupan erotis disana. Sasuke merasa malu luar biasa begitupun ia menginginkannya. Sangat.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu karena kau lulus dalam 'kesopanan'.." Bisik Itachi.

Akhirnya, Sasuke bisa sedikit melepas dahaga birahinya kala ia merasakan celana dalamnya mulai melesak ke arah paha, lutut, hingga ujung kakinya. Udara dingin kembali menerpa bagian terlarangnya. Begitulah, Itachi sedikit mengampuni murid nakal didepannya ini. Bagaimanapun, sebuah 'reward' memang dibutuhkan dan penting dalam psikologi pendidikan dan belajar.

"Hnnhh.. Sensei.. ii.. uhmnn.."

Tanpa menunggu perintah Itachi selanjutnya, Sasuke sudah berinisiatif melebarkan pahanya, memperlihatkan semua yang ia miliki pada sang kakak. Memang sering, tapi di tempat yang berbahaya seperti disekolah sekarang ini adalah hal yang baru dan sedikit sensasional. Lebih merangsang. Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk memperkosa harga dirinya. Ia tak peduli. Ia butuh kakaknya. Sekarang.

"Hoo, sekarang kau ingin menggoda sensei mu, hm?"

Itachi kembali memposisikan dirinya di antara kedua kaki Sasuke dan membungkukkan badannya, menyodorkan didepan mata Sasuke sebuah kotak kecil berpita merah.

"Ini hadiahmu, Uchiha-kun. Silakan kau buka dengan mulutmu.."

Tak berani melawan, Sasuke langsung menggigit ujung pita tersebut dan menariknya hingga terlepas, selanjutnya ia membuka tutup kotak dengan giginya pula. Namun, wajah Sasuke seketika pucat melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut. Pita yang tadi digigitnya lepas dan terkulai di pinggir pipinya.

"Dari Kakashi-sensei, guru wanita tadi yang mengantarkannya.." Tutup Itachi dengan seringai di wajahnya sambil menatap Sasuke dengan nanar.

Sebotol pelumas dan sebuah vibrator berukuran sebesar ibu jari lengkap dengan remote tingkat getarannya, dan belum sempat Sasuke mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Itachi sudah melumuri vibrator tersebut dengan pelumas dan langsung memasukkannya ke lubang surga Sasuke.

"Sabar, Sasuke – kau harus ingat pelajaranmu selanjutnya.."

Kontan Sasuke terkejut dan langsung memundurkan pantatnya, kakinya menghentak ke atas meja dan nyaris mengangkat bokongnya, namun ditahan oleh Itachi.

"Ahhh.. Sensei.. Ohhh.."

Kaki dan pahanya terlihat gemetar, dan Itachi mulai menyalakan vibrator tersebut dengan getaran kecil, lalu mengulum mulut Sasuke dengan ganas. Ia ingin mempersiapkan Sasuke dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Jika selama ini jari Itachi yang memegang tugas tersebut, kali ini biarlah benda yang sedikit asing yang mengerjakannya. Toh hasilnya lebih baik.

Setelah puas dan dirasa Sasuke sedikit lebih tenang dari serangan mengejutkan barusan, jari Itachi mulai ikut memijat bagian luar lubang Sasuke, mendorong masuk vibrator kecil tersebut perlahan sambil menciumi perut Sasuke. Ia tahu kejantanan Sasuke yang sejak tadi terabaikan, sudah merengek ingin dimanjakan oleh mulutnya, tapi Itachi masih ingin melihat adiknya berada dalam frustrasi yang hebat.

Lidahnya mulai menari di bagian perineum Sasuke, sengaja mengabaikan bola kembar yang menggantung disitu, sementara tangannya mengusap dan memijat paha Sasuke,bahkan ketika jilatannya naik ke belahan selangkangan Sasuke, ia pun mengabaikan batang kelaki-lakian Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tegak disertai cairan bening yang mengalir dari lubang kecil diujungnya. Tangan satunya sibuk memijat bongkahan pantat Sasuke agar semakin rileks. Sesekali melebarkannya, dan tentu saja, jarinya mampir untuk mendorong vibrator itu masuk semakin dalam.

"Ma—masukkan.. Senseeii.. oohhh…" Pinta Sasuke dengan suara yang merintih lemah.

Itachi tetap pada kegiatannya.

"Apanya, Uchiha-kun, katakan dengan jelas.."

Masih mendorong vibrator tersebut ke dalam lubang Sasuke dan berusaha mengarahkan benda mungil tersebut ke titik yang paling disukai adiknya. Itachi sudah hafal sekali tentang hal itu. Tentu saja Itachi tahu lokasinya dimana. Dan..

"AARGHH..hmnnppp…"

Sasuke menjerit spontan saat benda kecil yang bergetar tersebut mencolek titik kenikmatan didalam lubangnya. Tubuhnya mengejang sesaat dan Itachi buru-buru menutup mulut Sasuke, ia sendiri kaget dan tak menyangka bahwa adiknya akan bereaksi sehebat itu. Sudah begitu membumbungnya kah birahi Sasuke hingga teriakan manis itu harus meluncur dari mulutnya?

Untuk kejutan selanjutnya bagi Itachi, sebuah tembakan hangat mendarat di tangan Itachi yang sedang membekap mulut adiknya, ternyata Sasuke mengalami ejakulasi spontan dan prematur akibat kelenjar prostatnya di sentuh tanpa persiapan sebelumnya. Itachi semakin senang, ia belum melakukan apapun, baru tahap awal namun adiknya sudah memberinya hadiah yang sangat manis.

"Kau sangat nakal, Otouto.."

Kali ini airmata Sasuke benar-benar mengalir dari sudut matanya. Terlalu nikmat dan terlalu menyiksa. Ia ingin lebih namun ia tak mendapatkannya, ia merengek dan memohon tapi tak ada sambutan. Begitu pahitnya kah pohon kesabaran itu?

"uuhmmnnn.. mmmnnhh…hmmpphh…" Sasuke mengerang dengan mulut yang tertutup.

Itachi menarik nafas panjang, ia merasa harus sedikit memajukan langkahnya, ia tak tega harus membuat Sasuke tersiksa lebih dari ini. Akhirnya ia melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sasuke dan menaruh sebentar telunjuknya di bibir adik cengengnya ini sebagai isyarat untuk mengendalikan suaranya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke.. Kakak akan menuruti keinginanmu.. Hanya jika kau mengatakan keinginanmu dengan jelas. Satu kali ini saja.."

Tak ingin merasakan siksaan yang lebih dari ini, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke pun memohon dengan 'lancar'.

"Sensei.. kumohon.. masukkan milikku ini kedalam mulutmu.."

Puas. Itachi senang hingga ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok untuk memastikan semua ini bukan mimpi. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Itachi diam-diam mengambil pita bekas dari bungkusan kado barusan, dan mengikatkannya pada pangkal penis Sasuke. Sasuke kaget dan menyesal sudah mematuhi kakaknya dan percaya pada kebohongan manisnya itu.

"Sensei—jangan itu.. uukkhh…"

Itachi tertawa kecil dan menampar kembali paha dalam Sasuke.

"Setidaknya aku menuruti keinginanmu, anak nakal.." Jawab Itachi enteng.

Setelah sedikit menjilat sisa sperma Sasuke yang baru saja melompat keluar, Itachi mulai mengecup ujung kepala penis Sasuke, adiknya masih tegang sempurna walaupun sudah mengalami orgasme prematur. Itu mengejutkan Itachi, selama bercinta ia tak pernah mengalami kasus adiknya seperti ini. Mungkin berkat vibrator. Itachi hanya bisa tertawa geli dalam hati.

Mendengar hembusan nafas Sasuke yang penuh rasa lega, Itachi mulai memagut batang penis Sasuke sebelum akhirnya memasukkan selurunya ke dalam mulutnya, dirasakannya daging yang penuh dengan darah itu berkedut nikmat meminta lebih, membuat Itachi semakin semangat untuk menggodanya. Gerakan kepalanya mulai naik turun sesekali memijat batang penis yang manis tersebut dengan lidahnya dan otot-otot rongga mulutnya.

Sasuke menjepit kepala Itachi seolah tak ingin melepaskannya, ia tak mau kehilangan kenikmatan dan kehangatan surgawi yang di berikan kakak tersayangnya. Ia pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya menyesuaikan gerakan kepala Itachi. Walaupun ia kesal karena sudah dipastikan ia ta kan mengalami klimaks karena senjatanya sedang bernasib sama dengan tangannya.

"Ahh.. mmmhhh.. Sensei.. aahh.. "

Tangan Itachi bergerak menuju skrotum Sasuke dan meremasnya gemas, sesekali jarinya menekan dan memijat perineum Sasuke. Ada sedikit getaran disana akibat vibrator yang ada didalam lubang Sasuke. Itachi menambahkan tingkat getaran di vibrator tersebut menjadi 'full'. Tentu saja, Sasuke kian tersentak-sentak dan menggelinjang. Berkali-kali Sasuke menghentakkan kakinya ke atas meja akibat reaksi spontan dari vibrator tersebut yang menyiksa titik surgawinya.

"Sensei, a-aku.. aahh.. kumohon.. jika…memang kartu hijauku adalah.. ohhh…"

Itachi menjeda sebentar kegiatannya, ia mulai menangkap apa yang akan dikatakan muridnya yang manis ini.

"Ya, Sasuke?"

Kembali mengulum dan melumat penis Sasuke kali ini lebih cepat dan menambahkannya dengan hisapan kuat di ujung penis Sasuke. Secara tak langsung memancing Sasuke agar menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu Itachi dalam konseling 'Kesabaran' yang diberikan untuk Sasuke.

"Jika kartu hijauku adalah 'Pilihan', maka aku bisa menggunakannya kan?"

Sasuke sudah tak tahan, ia akan segera klimaks namun pita yang mengikat pangkal penisnya benar-benar menghalanginya untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Cukup, ini sudah keterlaluan. Sasuke sekarat.

"Tak masalah kartu ku berubah menjadi kuning atau merah, aku akan menggunakan kartu ku untuk meminta dispensasi darimu..atau silakan kau langsung mendidikku berdasarkan kartu yang akan kuajukan.."

Itachi tetap menyimak kata-kata Sasuke sambil tetap pada kegiatannya, ia ingin tahu sepandai apa adiknya ini menggunakan 'Pilihan' nya. Sengaja itachi menarik agak kasar rambut pubic Sasuke untuk menambah rasa geli dan frustrasi di bagian tersebut.

"Kartu mana yang akan kau gunakan, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi dengan tenang.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, bagian bawahnya sudah terasa sakit sekali, ia ingin segera meraih kepuasannya, ia ingin bersatu dengan kakaknya, ia ingin orang yang paling dicintainya didunia ini segera memenuhinya, bahkan jika ia bisa mengandung, ia rela mengandung anak dari kakaknya.

" 'Santun' aku akan menggunakan kartu itu .."

Setelah tak ada lagi kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke, Itachi pun menghentikan semua serangannya. Ini benar-benar sesuai rencana dan dugaannya. Dan ia sangat puas. Adiknya memang yang terbaik. Itachi tergila-gila pada Sasuke.

Itachi mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu membuka ikatan tangan Sasuke dan mambimbingnya untuk duduk. Sasuke sedikit meringis karena vibrator didalam lubangnya semakin tertekan karena posisi duduknya sekarang, kakinya gemetar, keringat mengalir dengan deras dan airliurnya tak berhenti mengalir dari pinggir bibirnya. Ia memandang Itachi dengan penuh harapan. Sambil mengambil kartu hijau bertuliskan 'Santun' dari kantongnya, lalu menyerahkan pada Itachi. Selanjutnya ia melepas kemeja yang sudah sejak tadi terbuka kancingnya namun belum tertanggal dari tubuhnya. Mengganggu sekali.

"Kau tentu harus bersikap santun padaku jika menggunakan kartu ini, Sasuke.." Jawab Itachi sambil menerima kartu yang diserahkan Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke memalingkan mukanya karena malu, ia kesal dan malu, tapi posisinya terjepit, ia butuh kakaknya, kapasitas kesabarannya hanya sampai disini. Ia memutuskan akan melecehkan harga dirinya sendiri ditempat ini daripada ia harus berjalan pulang menuju rumah dengan penampilan lusuh, vibrator di dalam lubangnya, penisnya yang menegang hebat, wajah yang memelas, airmata yang mengalir dan saliva yang terus meleleh. Orang lain tentu akan menilainya baru saja diperkosa.

Ia pun mengangguk pelan.

"akan kulakukan apapun, Sensei.."

Itachi nyaris terlonjak senang mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Namun, ia masih berusaha bersikap tenang dan menyusun intonasi suaranya dengan tetap tegas.

"Kalau begitu, pertama kau harus membukakan sepatuku dan tentu saja pakaianku, tak perlu melepasnya karena aku tak ingin telanjang bulat sepertimu, cukup membukanya untuk memberikanku akses yang cukup.." Perintah Itachi.

Sasuke kembali mengangguk patuh. Kebutuhan akan hasrat yang tak terpuaskan membuat Sasuke kehilangan akal sehatnya dan menyerah pada pelecehan manis yang diberikan kakaknya.

Perlahan ia turun dari meja, sangat hati-hati karena tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas dan gemetar, belum lagi vibrator yang masih bersarang didalam tubuhnya ini sangat menyiksanya. Setelah itu, ia bersimpuh dengan tunduk bagaikan seorang istri yang berlabel _Yamato Nadeshiko _didepan kaki Itachi lalu membuka sepatu dan kaos kakinya, bahkan Sasuke mencium kilat kaki telanjang Itachi sebagai bukti bahwa ia 'berbakti' pada sang dominan ini.

Sedikit menegakkan badannya, Sasuke membuka sabuk celana Itachi dengan tangan yang gemetar dan menurunkan celananya, namun tak membuka celana dalamnya. Lanjut dengan ia berdiri kembali untuk membuka dasi Itachi dengan giginya sementara jari mungilnya membuka kancing baju Itachi, lagi-lagi tak lupa Sasuke mengakhirnya dengan kecupan manis di dada Itachi yang bidang dan gagah.

"Anak pintar.." Bisik Itachi sambil meraih dagu Sasuke dan mengulum mulut Sasuke.

Dengan sayang, Itachi memeluk adiknya seerat mungkin. Betapa ia mencintai makhluk yang terlahir setelah dirinya ini. Masih tetap melahap mulut Sasuke, Itachi meremas bongkahan pantat Sasuke sambil menggesekkan penisnya yang masih tertutup celana dalam ke penis Sasuke. Itachi juga sudah tak tahan. Rasa cinta pada adiknya ini semakin menyulut birahi yang sudah terbakar menjadi semakin dahsyat seolah akan meledak.

Sasuke menyambut ciuman kakaknya dan tangannya kembali terulur ke celana dalam Itachi, sebelum membukanya, Sasuke meremas gundukan besar yang ada disitu, memijatnya dan menggesekkannya dengan lima jarinya. Ia menikmati sensasi menyentuh kegagahan milik kakaknya. Benda ini miliknya, Sasuke bangga, karena kakaknya yang dapat membuat wanita manapun masturbasi ditempat jika melihatnya, kenyataannya Itachi adalah miliknya dan ia adalah budak cinta dari kakaknya. Kakaknya hanya melihatnya dan hanya mencintainya. Sasuke merasa terlahir menjadi orang yang paling beruntung.

"Sensei… hhhaahh.. apa lagi.. uhmnnhh.. yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Sasuke disela ciuman mereka.

Setelah mencium kedua pipi Sasuke, Itachi melirikkan matanya ke bawah, memberikan isyarat pada Sasuke agar 'menyantuni' kegagahannya. Sasuke mengerti dan kembali berlutut di hadapan Itachi. Dengan kedua tangannya, Sasuke menurunkan celana dalam Itachi dan senjata Itachi yang besar dan panjang langsung menampar hidung dan mulutnya.

Dengan senang hati, Sasuke menyambut sapaan itu dengan kecupan kilat diujungnya. Digesekkan bibirnya di sepanjang batang daging yang keras bagai batu namun berkedut nikmat. Dihisapnya pangkal penis sang kakak dengan kuat dan memijat bola kembar yang penuh dengan benih cinta tersebut dengan lidahnya lalu kembali ke ujung kepala penis sang terkasih.

"Ohh – Sa—suke.. hhhaaa… Pintar, teruskan adikku.."

Mematuhi permintaan kakak yang dihormatinya, ia mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan teratur, tangan kanannya tetap meremas buah cinta yang menggantung dibawah batang kemaluan kakaknya sementara tangan kirinya memijat paha Itachi yang kekar dan gagah. Dirasakan Sasuke cairan hangat mulai membasahi lidahnya, asin dan sedikit pahit namun sama sekali tak buruk. Toh, itu menandakan betapa sehatnya Itachi, begitulah, Itachi selalu menjaga pola hidupnya dengan sempurna. Tak mengherankan jika benihnya pun bisa dirasakan sehatnya.

Itachi meremas rambut Sasuke dan sedikit menekan kepala adiknya namun tetap menjaga agar adiknya tak tersedak. Bagaimanapun, Itachi sangat menyayangi Sasuke dan tak kan menyakitinya. Mulut mungil dan panas milik adiknya ini benar-benar sempurna memanjakan penisnya. Ketika dirasakan olehnya bahwa ia akan mendekati klimaks, Itachi pun menarik nafas panjang dan berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya untuk rileks lalu menahan kepala Sasuke.

"Cukup, Otouto.. sekarang menghadaplah ke meja dan menungginglah.."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tunduk oleh perintah sang pendominasi tercintanya, setelah melepas benda tumpul yang besar tersebut dari mulutnya dan mendapat ciuman manis dari kakaknya di bibirnya, Sasuke pun membalikkan badannya ke arah meja dan merundukkan tubuhnya. Dan ketika Itachi menyodorkan dua jarinya ke mulutnya, Sasuke tanpa disuruh lagi langsung mengulumnya dan melumasinya dengan air liurnya.

"Kumohon, Sensei.. aku tak tahan lagi.."

Itachi membuka salah satu bongkahan pantat Sasuke dan terlihat disana lubang mungil yang berkerut berwarna merah muda, berkedut mengundang dan meminta. Perlahan Itachi menarik kabel kecil yang menghubungkan ke vibrator didalam lubang Sasuke.

"Mmmnghhh… Senseii.. uuffhhh.."

Sasuke mendesah nikmat saat dirasakan benda asing tersebut melesak keluar dan kemudian dirasakannya dua jari Itachi mengganti posisi vibrator tersebut. Itachi kembali mempersiapkannya, melonggarkan lubang adiknya dengan hati-hati, membuat gaya gunting di dalam lubang Sasuke untuk merilekskan otot-otot bagian dalamnya.

"Cukup, kumohon Sensei, aku.. ohhh… aku ingin dirimu.. mmhhh… aaahh…"

Itachi pun sudah tak tahan lagi, setelah mencium bahu Sasuke, ia mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang surga adiknya tersebut dan mengarahkan senjatanya yang besar dan panjang ke anus Sasuke. Itachi mendesis pelan saat lubang berkerut dan berkedut itu menyambut ujung penisnya dengan kecupan erotis, ingin rasanya Itachi mendorong senjatanya sekaligus ke dalam tubuh adiknya, namun itu tak mungkin, Itachi tak memiliki nyali untuk menyakiti adiknya.

"Sasuke, rileks.."

Terlalu sempit. Berkali-kali Itachi sudah menginvasi lubang Sasuke, namun lubang itu tetap sempit seperti tak terjamah. Tetap dengan ekstra hati-hati, Itachi mulai mendrorong masuk penisnya ke anus Sasuke, tangannya sibuk memijat pantat Sasuke membantu Sasuke agar lebih rileks.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang berusaha rileks. Sakit. Walaupun tahap-tahap persiapan yang dilakukan Itachi sudah dilewatinya. Sasuke hanya mengepalkan tangannya dan menggigit punggung tangannya menahan rasa sakit namun juga merangsang di bagian belakangnya.

"Sudah masuk, Sasuke.." Bisik Itachi seraya merundukkan badannya ke arah Sasuke dan berbisik panas ditelinganya.

Sang adik tersayang hanya mengangguk pelan dan menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang sementara tangannya meraih kepala belakang Itachi meminta ciuman darinya. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Itachi menyambutnya, adiknya ini memang hanya sanggup bermanja pada dirinnya, ia tak kan menunujukkan sisinya yang seperti ini pada orang lain, hanya pada Itachi.

"Nii-san.. aku cinta.."

Kali ini Itachi tak melarang Sasuke memanggilnya kakak, Itachi merasa pelajaran sudah selesai, dan ia harus memberikan reward pada Sasuke yang sudah mematuhinya. Ia pun hanya mengangguk dan mencium Sasuke dengan ganas di mulutnya. Setelah dirasa Sasuke siap dan jepitan di penisnya sedikit melonggar, Itachi pun mulai menggerakkannya perlahan, maju mundur dengan teratur.

"Nii-san.. ah.. suki.. ahhh.. Nii-san.. mmhhnn.. ukhh…" Lenguh Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke mulai terhentak-hentak karena dorongan pinggul Itachi di pantatnya, suara decakan basah di anus Sasuke dan tamparan antara kulit bertemu kulit paha Itachi dengan bongkahan pantat Sasuke semakin membuat atmosfir disekitar mereka semakin panas.

"Kakak.. aahh. Su-suaranya… ohh.. memalukan.."

Itachi tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Malah semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan menciptakan suara erotis itu semakin nyaring.

"Kau dengar itu? Nakal sekali bukan?" Goda Itachi.

"Ahhh… Nii-san…. Hentikan… jangan bicara mesum.. aahh.. seperti… uhnghh.. itu.."

Tangan Itachi mulai merayap ke penis Sasuke dan melepas pita yang membelenggu penis Sasuke yang sudah membengkak. Sasuke mengerang nikmat dan merasa lega kakaknya akhirnya mengakhiri semua siksaannya. Itachi member isyarat pada Sasuke untuk membalikkan badannya, dan Sasuke mengerti.

Sesaat Itachi melepas dahulu kejantanannya dari lubang kenikmatan adiknya memberi ruang untuk Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Dan, kejutan terakhir untuk Sasuke, sebelum Itachi kembali memasukkan penisnya ke anus Sasuke, terlebih dahulu Itachi memasangkan kembai vibrator namun kali ini, ia memasangkannya di ujung kepala penis Sasuke. Tentu saja, adik mungilnya ini tersentak kaget dan matanya terbelalak lebar, tubuhnya pun terangka spontan seperti terkena serangan listrik.

"Nii-saaannn… Oh Kami-sama.. aagghhh…"

Rasa geli langsung menyeruak di penis Sasuke, ia pun menggelinjang tak karuan, ditambah dengan Itachi yang kemhali meneroboskan senjatanya ke lubangnya, Sasuke nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya, ia mencapai titik delirium - mungkin. Sasuke menggenggam erat pinggir meja menahan tubuhnya yang terguncang-guncang karena serangan Itachi.

"Sasuke, lubangmu nikmat, Otouto.. ohhh…didalam sini hangat sekali, kau menjepitku dengan kuat.. Aahh.. Nikmat, Sasuke.. Kakak cinta padamu, adikku.." Ceracau Itachi.

Serangan Itachi semakin cepat dan dalam, pemandangan didepannya ini benar-benar membuatnya gila, wajah manis adiknya membangkitkan setan dalam dirinya, memandang nanar Sasuke, Itachi menyodokkan kejantanannya dengan tanpa ampun, bahkan tak peduli lenguhan Sasuke yang semakin intens dan nyaring.

Persetan.

"Nii-san.. aku.. aahh.. aku.. kelu.. hngnghhh.."

Tangan Sasuke pindah ke bahu kakaknya dan mencengkeramnya dengan kuat, orgasme menghadangnya, vibrator yang menempel diujung penisnya mengangkat dirinya menuju puncak kenikmatan dengan cepat. Ia memandang Itachi dengan memelas, bibirnya gemetar, airmatanya kian deras mengalir saking tak tahan ia tersiksa dalam orgasme yang tertunda sejak tadi. Sasuke tak tahan lagi, ia reflek mengkontraksikan otot rectumnya, masih menunggu jawaban – izin dari Itachi.

"Keluarkan, Otouto .. ssshh.. lubangmu memerasku dan menghisapku.. ahhh.." Lenguh Itachi berusaha menjawab bahasa tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, dan..

"AAARGHH .. NII-SAN…" Jeritnya tak tertahankan.

Spontan Sasuke mengangkat pinggulnya, sementara lututnya menjepit pinggang kakaknya dan kakinya melingkar di pantat Itachi. Sperma melompat keluar berlomba mencapai jarak terjauh. Sasuke merangkul kakaknya, menarik Itachi agar mendekapnya. Dirasakan oleh Itachi tubuh adiknya mengejang hebat dan penisnya di perah dengan membabi buta oleh lubang sang adik. Ia pun menekan tombol 'off' pada vibrator bermaksud mematikan alat itu agar adiknya bisa relaksasi.

"Sasuke—aku akan memenuhimu, aku akan menghamilimu, adikku.. Ahhh… kau akan melahirkan anakku.. SASUKE!"

Setelah ceracauan terakhir tersebut, Itachi pun menembakkan cairan yang berisi penuh dengan benih cinta ke dalam tubuh Sasuke. Ia mendekap Sasuke dengan erat dan penuh sayang. Ia ingin perasaan cintanya tersampaikan dan meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ia tak kan meninggalkannya.

Nafas mereka memburu dan berusaha melewati masa relaksasi dengan sesegera mungkin, Itachi memandang Sasuke dan menciumnya dengan sayang, menyeka keringatnya dan membelai pipinya. Saat Sasuke membuka matanya, Itachi tersenyum lembut dan meraba bibir Sasuke lalu menciumnya sambil mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Sasuke dan di jawab oleh ringisan pelan Sasuke.

Dengan gemetar, Sasuke berusaha mengambil kartu terakhirnya dan menyerahkannya pada Itachi.

"A-aku – cinta padamu, Nii-san .. Te-terima kasih untuk hari ini.. " Sasuke berusaha menyusun kata-kata sambil bersusah payah mengulas senyum tipis di bibirnya untuk Itachi.

Itachi hanya tertawa kecil di sela nafasnya yang masih terengah dan menarik nafas panjang, lalu mengangguk pelan sambil mengecup kening Sasuke.

"Tentu adikku, kakak bangga kau bisa mempelajari dasar dari tata krama tersebut dengan cepat tanggap.." Goda Itachi.

Sasuke kembali cemberut dan mendorong Itachi karena malu.

"A-aku mau membersihkan tubuhku dulu.."

"Kau yakin bisa jalan, Otouto?" Tanya Itachi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja.." Jawab Sasuke kesal.

Itachi menahan tawanya dan menunggu apa yang terjadi pada adiknya selanjutnya. Dan tentu saja, yang dilihatnya adalah Sasuke yang jatuh terduduk karena kakinya begitu lemas dan bagian belakangnya terasa sakit.

"Makanya, kubilang kau tak perlu keras kepala seperti itu, Uchiha-kun.." Ledek Itachi sambil mencolek kening Sasuke dengan dua jarinya.

"Sekarang, katakan apa yang kau butuhkan.."

Sasuke memukul pelan dada kakaknya dan memeluknya, meremas kemejanya yang masih terbuka dan menyembunyikan mukanya di dada Itachi.

"To-tolong aku.. bersihkan aku dan gendong aku pulang.." Jawab Sasuke sedikit berbisik di dada Itachi.

Itachi mengusap kepala belakang Sasuke dan mengecup puncak kepala adiknya yang manis ini dengan sayang.

"Baiklah.."

_**Yak, selesai juga akhirnya. *nyalain petasan***_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Please leave your review, thank you.**_


End file.
